Nagato
|Zdjęcie=Nagato prof 1.PNG |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Nagato |Kanji=長門 |Rōmaji=Nagato |Inne nazwy= , , , , |Japoński=Junpei Morita, Ken'yū Horiuchi~Pain, Tomoaki Maeno~Dziecko, Shiho Hisajima~Żeńska Ścieżka Zwierząt |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 120Trzeci Databook, strony 153-157 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=19 Września |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=176,5 cm |Waga część 2=57,2 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Sensor |Zajęcie=Lider Akatsuki, Przywódca Wioski |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan |Przynależność=Amegakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Sieroty Ame |Partner=Konan |Klan=Klan Uzumaki, |Rodzice=Rodzice Nagato~Rodzice |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=375 |Anime=128 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3~Pain, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |Film=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Angielski=Vic Mignogna, Troy Baker~Pain, Dave Wittenberg Icon~Odcinek 135, Kari Wahlgren~Żeńska Ścieżka Zwierząt |Jutsu=Zōfuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu Chikushōdō Shuradō Banshō Ten'in Fūjutsu Kyūin Chakra Propulsion Boots Chibaku Tensei Tendō Doton: Doryūheki (Tylko Anime) Gofū Kekkai Flaming Arrow Missiles Kaiwan no Hiya Ningendō Chakra Explosion Gentōshin no Jutsu Mind Reading Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu Jigokudō Gedō Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu Gakidō Ukojizai no Jutsu Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Shōten no Jutsu Shinra Tensei Pein Rikudō Soul Removal Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō Suiton: Mizurappa Fūton: Reppūshō Wind Release: Air Bullets (Tylko Anime) |Narzędzia=Odbiornik Chakry Ostrza Zakłócające Chakrę }} , lepiej znany jako — były członek Akatsuki, niegdyś uznawany za lidera tej organizacji, jednak wraz z rozwojem fabuły okazuje się, że nadawanie mu tytułu lidera jest jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwego przywódcy Akatsuki, Tobiego. Był głównym antagonistą w serii. Pochodzi z wioski Amegakure. Biografia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Nagato jako dziecko. Gdy Nagato był bardzo mały, Madara Uchiha bez jego wiedzy przeszczepił mu swój Rinnegan, powodując że chłopak posiadł geny Uchiha i Senju. Nagato mieszkał w biednej rodzinie w Kraju Deszczu podczas drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Pewnego dnia dwaj ninja z Konohy weszli do domu Nagato. Chłopak wraz z rodzicami schował się w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Kiedy zamierzali uciec, Nagato zrzucił ze stołu porcelanowy wazon, który tłukąc się zwrócił uwagę shinobi. Ojciec chłopca rzucił się na shinobi Konohy i szarpał się z nimi, każąc rodzinie uciekać. Ojciec i matka Nagato zostali zabici na jego oczach. Shinobi z Konohy zauważył, że ci ludzie nie byli wrogami i chciał przeprosić chłopca. Nie zdążył jednak, gdyż Nagato w szale zabił agresorów Rinneganem. Nagato pochował rodziców niedaleko domu, zabrał resztki jedzenia i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. W drodze spotkał psa przybłędę, którego nazwał Chibi. Dokarmiał go i dalej się błąkał. Chodził od domu do domu prosząc o chociaż o odrobinę chleba lub czegokolwiek innego do jedzenia, co mu się nie udało. Wykończony podróżą i brakiem jedzenia padł z głodu. Obudziła go nieznana dziewczyna, która dała mu trochę jedzenia i powiedziała, że nazywa się Konan. Zaprowadziła go do swego przyjaciela, Yahiko. Ten opowiedział mu o tym, że chce zaprowadzić pokój, sprawiając innym taki ból, jakiego on sam doświadczył. Nagato jeszcze wtedy nie dostrzegał, że niedługo on sam z tego powodu zabije setki osób. Grupa Yahiko kradła jedzenie, aby żyć. thumb|left|Sieroty z Ame spotykają Sanninów. Kiedy szukali więcej jedzenia, znikąd pojawił się kunai z wybuchową notką, i wybuchając zabił Chibiego. Nagato zrozpaczony próbował go ratować, lecz Yahiko powiedział, żeby salwowali się ucieczką. Tam zauważyli potężnego przywódcę Kraju Deszczu, Hanzō. Walczył on z trzema jōninami z Konohy, których nazwał Trzema Sanninami Konohy. Później Yahiko, Konan i Nagato spotkali Sanninów i powiedzieli, że potrzebują jedzenia. Orochimaru zaproponował zabicie ich, jednak Jiraiya się nimi zaopiekował. Sannin z początku nie chciał uczyć dzieci technik shinobi, jednak kiedy zauważył, że Nagato w ochronie Yahiko zabił złodzieja za pomocą Rinnegana, zgodził się ich uczyć. Nagato opanował wszystkie żywioły czakry i mnóstwo jutsu. Wtedy Jiraiya opuścił trójkę. Dorosłość thumb|left|Oryginalne Akatsuki Trójka dorosła i ich banda powiększała się coraz bardziej. Po kilkunastu latach grupa pod wodzą Yahiko była tak silna, że sam Hanzō zaczął się ich obawiać. W pretekście zawarcia umowy Hanzō i banda Yahiko spotkali się. Hanzō jednak nie był sam, gdyż towarzyszył mu Danzō Shimura wraz z jego armią. Hanzō porwał Konan i zagroził, że zabije ją, jeżeli Nagato nie zabije Yahiko. Konan krzyczała, że woli zginąć za Yahiko, lecz ten chwycił nóż Nagato i wbił go w siebie. Hanzō wypuścił Konan, lecz kazał zabić Nagato. Ten użył potężnej techniki przyzwania — Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i zabił przeciwników, Hanzō zdołał jednak uciec za pomocą Techniki Migotliwego Ciała. Nagato stracił dużo na masie — techniką Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki wypaczył nie tylko swoje ciało, lecz także umysł. Opanowało go dążenie do osiągnięcia pokoju za wszelką cenę. thumb|Nagato traci Yahiko. Początek Akatsuki Po tych wydarzeniach Nagato został przywódcą grupy, jednak mnóstwo jego przyjaciół ginęło. Nagato został zauważony przez Madarę, który prawdopodobnie kazał mu stworzyć Akatsuki. Piętnaście lat po ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, Akatsuki zostało reaktywowane. Kiedy Tobi ukazał się Nagato ponownie, kazał mu wyruszyć do Konohy po Naruto Uzumakiego. Nagato wyczuł silną czakrę w wiosce i postanowił odnaleźć intruza. Okazał się nim Jiraiya — jego dawny mentor. Dawni przyjaciele rozpoczęli walkę na śmierć i życie. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, w której stracił jedno ciało, Nagato udało się zabić swojego byłego sensei. Pain poszukał nowego ciała i po regeneracji był już gotów do najazdu. Inwazja Paina thumb|Konoha Zniszczona przez Paina Pain przedostał się przez barierę Konohy i zaatakował ją z wszystkich frontów. Mechanicznym ciałem dokonał ogromnych spustoszeń w wiosce, a resztą ciał szukał Naruto, nie dbając o życie mieszkańców. Kiedy dostał się do duszy Shizune, odczytał, że Naruto nie ma w wiosce. Gdy Ścieżka Dewów (ciało, którego Nagato używał najczęściej) spotkał Tsunade, opowiedział jej o tym, że zamierza sprawić, aby wszyscy poczuli ból, ponieważ nadal wierzył w swoją ideologię. Wierzył on, że człowieka można poznać tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę zrozumie się jego ból, samemu go doświadczając. Jak się okazało, nie były to puste słowa. Nagato powiedział Tsunade, że Konoha pozna, poczuje i zaakceptuje ból oraz że ci, którzy nie poznali bólu, nie zrozumieją pokoju. Wzniósł się wysoko w powietrze i wykonał technikę Shinra Tensei. Pod Ścieżką Dewów wybuchła fala uderzeniowa, która zmieniła Konohę w pył. Kiedy Pain szarżował na Tsunade, nagle pojawił się Naruto i zniszczył mechaniczne ciało. Po długiej walce Nagato był o krok od pokonania Naruto, jednak przegrał ugodzony Rasenganem. Zostało tylko jego prawdziwe, wypaczone ciało. thumb|left|Naruto kontra Pain Nawrócenie i śmierć thumb|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan. Z początku Nagato chciał kontrolować Naruto za pomocą swej potężnej czakry, jednak i tak była ona słabsza od czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Był zafascynowany mocą bestii. Po opowiedzeniu Naruto swojej historii i usłyszeniu jego wizji pokoju ninja z Amegakure nawrócił się i wskrzesił swoje ofiary, zaraz po czym zmarł.thumb|left|Konan zabiera ciała Nagato i Yahiko. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Gdy Kabuto Yakushi pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki, spotkał Tobiego. Zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do organizacji i jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru użył Przyzwania: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata i przyzwał nieżyjących, najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki: Deidarę, Itachiego Uchihę, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Nagato będzie więc tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Tobiego. thumb|Nagato przyzwany przez Kabuto thumb|left|Nagato i Itachi w trasie.W przeciwieństwie do swej dawnej postaci nie posiada nadajników czakry wszczepionych w plecy, ale w zamian niesie go Itachi Uchiha. Gdy ten rusza do walki z dywizją Kitsuchiego, niesie go wskrzeszony Itachi, z którym prowadzi dialog. Wkrótce razem z Itachim napotykają Naruto i Bee. Dochodzi do walki, w której użytkownik Mangekyō Sharingana uwalnia się spod kontroli Kabuto i używa Amaterasu na Nagato. Jednak Kabuto nie daje za wygraną i przejmuje nad nim pełną Kontrolę. Bee używa Lariatu, ale Nagato używa Ścieżki Pretów, absorbując atak, jednocześnie odnawiając swe ciało (powraca do wyglądu sprzed walki z Hanzō). Po chwili rusza zaatakować Naruto. Ten próbuje kontrować Rasenganem, jednak Nagato wchłania atak. Próbuje go ratować Bee, jednak Nagato używa Ścieżki Asurów i unieruchamia obu jinchūrikich. Z pomocą przychodzi im Itachi, który używa Susanoo. Użytkownik Rinnegana nie daje za wygraną i wykonuje atutową technikę — Chibaku Tensei. Tymczasen Itachi analizuje sytuację i każe Naruto i Bee użyć najlepszej techniki dystansowej, jaką posiadają. Potrójnym atakiem niszczą Chibaku, a Uchiha pieczętuje Nagato Mieczem Totsuka. Ten wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa i mówi, że Naruto jest trzecią częścią trylogii, którą rozpoczął Jiraiya — czyli tą, która zakończy historię. Po chwili zostaje zapieczętowany. thumb|left|Nagato pieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego. Umiejętności thumb|left|Rinnegan Nagato Jako były lider Akatsuki musiał posiadać niewątpliwie duże umiejętności bojowe i strategiczne. Dzięki swojemu kekkei genkai — Rinneganowi, może wykorzystywać każdy rodzaj techniki niezależnie od tego, czy jest to technika wykorzystująca żywioł ognia, wody, wiatru, błyskawicy czy ziemi. Dzięki swym oczom jest też w stanie kontrolować sześć ciał, które są od siebie całkowicie niezależne, lecz potrafią się ze sobą komunikować i mają wspólne pole widzenia. Dzięki ogromnym pokładom czakry Nagato jest w stanie kontrolować każde z nich, jednak minusem jest duże wychudzenia prawdziwego ciała Nagato. Każde z ciał przedstawia inny świat: thumb|Pain zatrzymuje deszcz w Amegakure. * „Świat Bogów (Niebo)” (Ścieżka Dewów) — pierwotnie ciało to należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami Akatsuki. Potrafi kontrolować pogodę. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje Technikę Pieczętowania: Dziewięć Pieczęci Widmowych Smoków. * „Świat Zwierząt” (Ścieżka Zwierząt) — umożliwia wykonywanie Techniki Przywoływania. * „Świat Głodnych Duchów” (Ścieżka Pretów) — umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * „Świat Ludzi” (Ścieżka Ludzi) — wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * „Świat Asurów” (Ścieżka Asurów) — umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłę. * „Świat Piekieł” (Ścieżka Narak) — umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu. thumb|left|Nowe sześć ścieżek Paina. Ciekawostki *Pain przyjął Orochimaru do Akatsuki, mimo iż ten w przeszłości chciał go zabić. *Nagato jest jedynym członkiem Akatsuki, który nie nosi munduru; noszą go za to wszystkie ścieżki Paina. *Jego imię oznacza „''długotrwałe wrota''”. *W anime Nagato pokazał kontrolę nad wszystkimi żywiołami oprócz błyskawicy. *Ostatnie słowa Yahiko i Nagato były podobne. *Oryginalny skład Sześciu Ścieżek Paina składał się z osób, które były w jakimś stopniu związane z Jiraiyą. *Jego hobby to uprawianie ninjutsu. *Jego ulubione jedzenie to grillowane i duszone ryby. *Ulubione powiedzenie Nagato to „''Gwiazdy są ukryte w deszczową noc''”. *Nagato wykorzystał druty od Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, by kontrolować ciała (wbijając je w zwłoki). *Według tego, co Tobi powiedział Konan, Nagato otrzymał od niego Rinnegan, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. *Jest spokrewniony z klanem Uzumaki. *Ciało Nagato zostało przyzwane przez Kabuto, jak i również ukrywane przez Konan. *Z jego słów i zachowania można wywnioskować, że bardzo cenił sobie umiejętności Deidary. *Pain znaczy ból. *Nagato potrafi kontrolować życie i śmierć. *Nagato i Yahiko mają taki sam wzrost. Cytaty *''„Yahiko nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu. Pozostaje… Pain.”'' *''„Zbyt wiele bliskich mi osób zginęło. Ich ból jest tym, co pozwoliło mi dorosnąć i stać się silniejszym.”'' *''„Nawet najbardziej nieświadome i niewinne dziecko w końcu dorośnie, ponieważ nauczy się, czym jest prawdziwe cierpienie.”'' *''„Ale ja, żyjąc w centrum nieskończonego wszechświata bólu, ze zwykłej osoby dorosłem do… Boga!”'' *(Do Naruto) "Popełniłem błąd, muszę go naprawić.” *(Do Naruto) "Nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć w siebie.” *''„Ci, którzy nie rozumieją prawdziwego bólu, nigdy nie zrozumieją prawdziwego pokoju.”'' *''„Jesteśmy Pain i jesteśmy bogiem.”'' *''„Poznaj ból.”'' *''„Miłość rodzi ofiary… Co z kolei rodzi nienawiść.”'' *''„Wszystko jest bezcelowe w obliczu wszechpotężnej mocy. Jestem tu, aby uzmysłowić to waszym pięciu wielkim narodom. Wszyscy… Myślicie, że śmierć was nie dotyczy, ponieważ macie władzę nad światem. Zachłysnęliście się swoim głupim pokojem. Jeśli kogoś zabijasz, ktoś inny przyjdzie, by zabić ciebie… Nienawiść to niekończący się łańcuch. Wojna to obosieczny miecz, który przynosi krzywdę, cierpienie i śmierć obydwu stronom.”'' *''„Chcę abyś czuła ból, myślała o bólu, zaakceptowała ból i poznała ból.” *„Mój pokój nazywasz fałszywym. Jednak nie ma nic bardziej fałszywego niż pomysł, aby w tym przeklętym świecie ludzie byli w stanie się zrozumieć.”'' *''„Ból jest nieunikniony, cierpienie jest obowiązkowe.”'' *''„Patrzysz na drzewo, nie dostrzegając w nim lasu. Chodzi o to, że nie pojmujesz znaczenia pokoju. Pozwól się schwytać po cichu. Twoja śmierć doprowadzi do pokoju.”'' *''„Ja wiedziałem… Stworzyłem Akatsuki, aby przełamać łańcuch nienawiści. Uda mi się… Ale potrzebuję Kyūbiego… Potrzebuję jego mocy. Dzięki potędze wszystkich ogoniastych bestii stworzę broń o wiele silniejszą niż to, czym zniszczyłem twoją wioskę. Zdolną do zrównania z ziemią całego kraju w kilka sekund.”'' *(Do Naruto) „Nie martw się, nie zabiję Cię. W końcu jesteś jednym z moich cennych Jinchūriki.” *(Do Naruto) „Sam zabiłeś sześciu Painów. Niezły jesteś. Nie dasz się pokonać tak łatwo, co?” *''„Potrafisz tylko gadać… Nie masz żadnego rozwiązania. Przestań się łudzić. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to przekazać mi moc Kyūbiego. Tak jak powiedziałem: twoja śmierć to klucz do pokoju na świecie.”'' *''„Pytasz "dlaczego?"? Rzeczy zawsze dzieją się bez ostrzeżenia. Dopiero wtedy wszystko nabiera sensu.”'' *''„Pytasz, dlaczego robię to, co robię? Wyjaśnienie ci moich motywów nic by nie zmieniło. Jednak możliwe, że gdybym Ci powiedział… Hmm… zobaczymy. Moim najważniejszym celem jest coś, czego nawet Jiraiya nie mógł osiągnąć. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej… Pragnę, aby pokój i sprawiedliwość zapanowała na świecie.”'' *(Do Naruto) „Konoha wywołała wojnę, a potem nie chciała brać w niej udziału.” *''„Mam prawie wszystkie bestie. Wioski ninja tracą równowagę bez nich. Nie ukryjesz bestii… Walka wkrótce się zacznie. Niedopałki wojny ją rozpalą. Będziemy kontrolować wojnę. Jeśli nam pomożesz, my pomożemy tobie. Musicie być świadomi tej sytuacji… Naszej mocy.”'' *''„Czy nienawidzisz mnie? Teraz, gdy stoję przed tobą… Chcesz dokonać zemsty, prawda? Nic nie możesz zrobić. Nie byłeś w stanie odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Jesteś tylko ofiarą, która pomoże przywrócić temu światu porządek, oto odpowiedź.”'' *(Do Naruto) ''„Chcę zobaczyć, jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Dobrze, pokażę ci nasz ból. Dwa wydarzenia sprawiły mi największy ból. Jedno to śmierć rodziców, z rąk shinobi Konohy… Drugie, to śmierć Yahiko z winy Danzō, który pochodzi z Konohy…” *(Do Konan) ''„Cicho, Konan. Podjąłem decyzję. Muszę naprawić swój błąd. Dziękuję ci, Naruto Uzumaki.” *(Do Naruto) „Myślę, że powinienem uwierzyć w ciebie… Naruto Uzumaki.” *''„To bez znaczenia, zastąpimy go kimś innym. Jednakże strata Deidary nie jest nam na rękę.”'' *''„Idę… Powinienem opłakiwać śmierć Deidary w spokoju.”'' Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki